The Legend Of Zelda: Sasuke's Journey
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is still based on The Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker except a little bit similar. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend Of Zelda: Sasuke's Journey Prologue

(NOTE: THE ONLY REASON WHY I NAMED IT, "SASUKE'S JOURNEY" IS BECAUSE I WANTED TO AVOID COPYRIGHT ISSUES OF THE ORIGINAL TITLE. DON'T WORRY... IT'S STILL WIND WAKER... BUT... EXCEPT HALF OF THE STORY TITLE IS DIFFERENT. OH, AND I'M STILL WORKING ON THE LEGEND OF AERITH: TWILIGHT PRINCESS, BUT... THE PROBLEM IS... I DON'T KNOW IF I HAVE THE FULL CAST TO THE STORY... I DON'T KNOW IF I HAVE THE CAST OF THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: SASUKE'S JOURNEY, EITHER. BUT... IT'S GOING TI TAKE A WHILE FOR ME TO GET THE CASTS FOR BOTH THE LEGEND OF AERITH: TWILIGHT PRINCESS AND THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: SASUKE'S JOURNEY, SO BE PATIENT, OKAY? ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY! I DON'T KNOW IF GANONDORF PLAYS AS HIMSELF IN THIS STORY OR IF OROCHIMARU PLAYS HIM LIKE HE DOES IN THE LEGEND OF AERITH: TWILIGHT PRINCESS. ALSO, THE REASON WHY SASUKE IS TWELVE YEARS OLD IN THIS STORY IS BECAUSE IN THE ORIGINAL GAME, TOON LINK (OR LINK) IS DESCRIBED AS A 12-YEAR-OLD BOY BECAUSE THE STORY BEGINS WITH LINK'S TWELFTH BIRTHDAY.)

Story:  
This is still based on The Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker except a little bit similar. R&R Please.

This is but one of the legends of which the people speak... long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace. But one day a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself... with its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand...a young boy clothed in blue appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light. This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend... but then... a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero...once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs. The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them. ...But the hero did not appear. Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods. In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate. What became of that kingdom...? None remain who know. The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain island, it became customary to garb boys in blue when they came of age. Clothed in the green of fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil. The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend... 


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend Of Zelda: Sasuke's Journey Chapter 1: Happy Birthday, Sasuke!

(NOTE: OKAY, BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING, I KNOW THAT IT'S NOT SASUKE'S BIRTHDAY... YET. BUT PLEASE PRETEND IN THE STORY THAT IT IS, OKAY? ALSO, ITACHI IS SASUKE'S SIDEKICK IN THE STORY BECAUSE WHENEVER SASUKE GOES INSIDE A TEMPLE, ITACHI USUALLY WAITS OUTSIDE WITH THE KING OF RED LIONS. BUT EXCEPT AT THE END OF THE STORY, HE HELPS OUT HIS LITTLE BROTHER FIGHT GANONDORF... OR OROCHIMARU, I THINK. AND YES, ITACHI IS A GOOD GUY IN THE STORY. NO, HE'S NOT A BAD GUY. HE'S A GOOD GUY.)

It was Sasuke Uchiha's 12th birthday. His 16-year-old sister, Garnet (who was one year younger than their older brother, Itachi since Sasuke was the youngest child in the family) was looking for Sasuke. She wanted to give him a present. "Little brother!" cried Garnet as she went to go look for Sasuke. "Little brother!" cried Garnet again as she went to go see Itachi. "Hey... Itachi?" asked Garnet. "Hmm? Oh! Hi. Garnet." said Itachi. "Itachi... have you seen Sasuke?" asked Garnet. "I think he's over there on your lookout." said Itachi as he pointed to where Sasuke was. "Great! Thanks, Big Brother!" cried Garnet as Itachi giggled. "They grow up so fast." said Itachi to himself with a smile.

After Garnet finally found Sasuke, she found him sleeping on her lookout. "Little brother!" cried Garnet. Just then, Sasuke woke up. "Hmph. That's strange. I could've sworn I heard Garnet's voice." said Sasuke as he stretched. Surprisingly while he was sleeping, Garnet climbed up the ladder to her lookout and stood right behind him. "I had a feeling you'd be here!" cried Garnet as Sasuke turned around to see her. "Garnet! How did you know I was here?" asked a shocked Sasuke. "Itachi told me." said Garnet. "Stupid Big Brother." muttered Sasuke under his breath. "What did you say?" asked Garnet. "Oh! Nothing! I didn't say anything!" lied Sasuke with a nervous chuckle. "Anyway... do you know what today is?" asked Garnet. "Uh... let me guess... time for Itachi to poke me day?" asked Sasuke. "Sasuke! Are you that stupid? It's your birthday, you idiot!" cried Garnet, angrily. "Oh! It is?" asked Sasuke. "Yeah! That's why Mother and Father sent me here to look for you. It's a good thing Itachi told me where you were! Anyway... maybe you should go and see what they want, don't you think?" asked Garnet. "Yeah... sure... whatever." said Sasuke as he climbed down the ladder.

After he climbed down the ladder, he saw Itachi standing there. "Happy Birthday, little brother." said Itachi. "What do you want, Itachi?" asked Sasuke. "Come on, Sasuke! Can't an older brother say "Happy Birthday" to his little brother?" asked Itachi. "Itachi... I'm not a little kid anymore. You still don't have to boss me around just because you're my older brother and because Garnet is my older sister." said Sasuke. "Oh, my little brother's growing up! He's going to be such a man!" cried Itachi as he gave Sasuke a noogie. "Itachi! I'm twelve years old! You don't have to embarrass me on my birthday. Anyway... I better go see what Mother and Father want." said Sasuke as he ran to his house. "Hurry back!" cried Itachi.

After Sasuke got to his parent's house, he saw his mother standing there with some white shorts and a blue shirt. "Your father and I have been waiting for you, Sasuke. Sasuke... try these on. My, my. I'll never forget the day that your father and I brought you home from the hospital since the day you were born. Now look at you... you're a man now." said his mother, Mikoto. "Go on, son. Take the clothes." said his father, Fugaku as Sasuke put on his clothes. "Why Sasuke, what's wrong? You don't the like the clothes?" asked Mikoto. "They're great and all. But Mother... aren't they a little bit too hot for this kind of weather?" asked Sasuke. "Nonsense, Sasuke! Summer is here, so it'd be best if you wear these kind of clothes from now on. Why... it was the hero who wore these kind of clothes, did he not? And now... you're wearing the clothes that resemble the hero from long ago. Now... if I remember correctly... your own father is the one who knows the ways of the sword. So don't be afraid to ask him of how to use one, okay, Sasuke? Now... go get your sister, Garnet." said Mikoto. "Okay, Mom." said Sasuke as he went outside to see Garnet. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Legend Of Zelda: Sasuke's Journey Chapter 2: Sasuke... meet Tetra

After Sasuke had gotten his clothes from his parents, he headed back to Garnet's lookout to see Garnet. "Hey, Garnet." said Sasuke as Garnet turned around to face her. "Oh! Hi, Sasuke! Did Father and Mother make that for you?" asked Garnet. "Uh... yes. Why? Do you like it?" asked Sasuke. "Well... I think you might be a little too hot in those clothes. Well, I guess they're pretty neat, though. But anyway... Sasuke... do you mind closing your eyes for one second while holding out your hands?" asked Garnet. "Uh... why?" asked Sasuke. "Just do it." said Garnet as Sasuke closed his eyes as she held out her telescope. "Okay! You can open your eyes now!" cried Garnet as Sasuke opened his eyes. "Happy Birthday, Sasuke!" cried Garnet as she gave him her telescope. "Sweet! You're giving this to me?" asked Sasuke. "Well... I'm only letting you borrow it for today. But after that... you better give it back to me, you hear?" asked Garnet. "Uh... sure... I guess." said Sasuke. "Well? What do you think? Do you like it?" asked an ecstatic Garnet. "Are you kidding? I love it! You're the best older sister a little brother could ever have, Garnet!" cried Sasuke as he hugged his older sister. "Great! I'm glad you like it! Go on! Try it out!" cried Garnet as Sasuke used her telescope to look at the red postbox. "Oh! Are you looking at the postbox?" asked Garnet as Quill started acting weird. "He's acting pretty weird, isn't he?" asked Garnet. "Yeah." said Sasuke. "Oh my goddess! Sasuke! Look! Look up at the sky!" cried a panicked Garnet. "What? What's wrong?" asked Sasuke, panicking. "Just look, darn it!" cried Garnet as Sasuke looked up at the sky and saw a pirate ship and a gigantic bird (a.k.a The Helmaroc King) carrying a blonde-haired girl who was the leader of the pirates. Her name was Tetra. Suddenly, as the pirates shot a cannonball at The Helmaroc King, the unconscious Tetra fell into the forest of Outset Island. "Oh my gosh, Sasuke! This is terrible! That girl fell into the forest! I think she's dead! What do we do? What do we do?" cried a panicked Garnet. "Garnet! Calm down! I'll go save her! Wait here." said Sasuke as Garnet grabbed his right hand with her left hand as she said, "But Sasuke, wait! You have to get a sword from Father first if you're going to save that girl!" as Sasuke said, "I know! Why do you think I'm getting a sword? I have to save the girl if I don't get a sword, do I? Gosh!" as he hurried to his house.

"Father!" cried Sasuke as he got inside the house. "What? What is it, Sasuke? You look so worried. What happened?" asked Fugaku as Sasuke explained to Fugaku of what happened to Tetra. "...and that's why you gotta help me, Dad! Please!" cried Sasuke. "Hmph. Well... since you are in such a hurry in trying to save the girl... I suppose I could let you have a sword. But however... there is one condition." said Fugaku. "And what exactly is that condition?" asked Sasuke. "You would have to master the ways of the sword. Come. I will take you to the house that I use for fencing." said Fugaku as he and Sasuke walked to Fugaku's second house that he used for fencing.

After they got to Fugaku's fencing house, he said: "Now: in order for you to use that sword properly, Sasuke, you will have to learn the special techniques of the sword. Now Sasuke... first we are going to do the horizontal slice together. Follow my lead as we do the horizontal slice together. Now... come at me with the horizontal slice, Sasuke!" as Sasuke did the horizontal slice. "Very good! Now... next... is the vertical slice. Come on, Sasuke! Show me what you've got with the vertical slice!" cried Fugaku as Sasuke did the vertical slice. "Well done, Sasuke! Next... is the spin attack. Now come and get me with the spin attack, Sasuke!" cried Fugaku as Sasuke did the spin attack. "Excellent! Now... do the parry attack. Careful, Sasuke! This technique is hard, so pay attention!" cried Fugaku as Sasuke cried, "Sir, yes sir!" as he did the parry attack. "Good! And finally... at last but not least... the jump attack! Hit me with the jump attack, Sasuke!" cried Fugaku as Sasuke hit him with the spin attack. "Well done, my boy. Good job! But from now on... I'm letting you keep this sword. It's called The Hero's Sword. Now that I know what has happened, I am counting on you to save the girl. Good luck, Sasuke. And remember: if ever you have any questions about the sword... or if you need me to teach you some more sword techniques... then meet me back here where I'll be training." said Fugaku as Sasuke hugged his father while saying, "Thanks, Dad." as he ran off to the forest to save Tetra.

When Sasuke got to the forest, he saw Tetra hanging on a tree branch. Thankfully, she woke up and was horrified to find out that she was hanging so high from a tree as the branch broke which made her fall. Sasuke then ran to Tetra. "Hey... are you all right, miss?" asked Sasuke, concerned about Tetra's injuries. "OWWWCH! Whoa. What's with the get-up? Well anyway... where am I?" asked Tetra as she looked up at the sky. "Oh yeah... that's right! That bird came and..." said Tetra as Gonzo interrupted her by saying, "Hey! Miss Tetra!" as he ran to her. "Oh... oh thank the goddesses you're all right! When I saw you get dropped into the summit, I..." said Gonzo as Tetra interrupted her by saying, "Summit? So that bird dropped me off on top of a mountain? Well, wasn't that nice of it! Well, don't just stand there, you moron! Let's go! It's time to get our revenge on that bird!" "But wait, Miss... what about this boy?" asked Gonzo pointing to Sasuke. "Don't worry about him. Come on!" cried Tetra as the trio exited the forest of Outset.  



	4. Chapter 4

The Legend Of Zelda: Sasuke's Journey Chapter 3: Garnet's Kidnapping!

(NOTE: IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT GAME GARNET IS FROM, SHE IS FROM FINAL FANTASY IX. ALSO, THE PART WHEN SASUKE SAID, "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT? IT'S EASY FOR YOU TO TALK, YOU HAVE NO IDEA!", I GOT IT FROM EPISODE 108 EXCEPT IT'S ABOUT GARNET AND OUTSET ISLAND... NOT ABOUT HIS REVENGE TO KILL ITACHI.)

After Gonzo, Tetra, and Sasuke exited the forest of Outset Island, they heard Garnet's voice calling Sasuke. "Hey! Sasuke!" cried Garnet as she waved at him. "Garnet!" cried Sasuke as he laughed. "Sasuke!" cried Garnet as she laughed as she was about to cross the bridge and was about to see Sasuke. Just then, The Helmaroc King came back. "Garnet! Look out!" cried Sasuke as The Helmaroc King snatched Garnet as she was caught in his talons while crying out, "SASUKE! HELP ME!" as Sasuke cried out, "HOLD ON GARNET! I'M COMING!" as he was about to recue her as he almost fell to which Tetra grabbed his right hand with her hands while Gonzo held her back as she said, "Uhnn! You baka! Get ahold of yourself! She's gone! There's nothing you can do!" as Sasuke sadly watched the bird flying away with Garnet. "Garnet..." said a sad Sasuke to himself with tears in his eyes.

After Sasuke had told Tetra about wanting to go with them on her ship, a shocked Tetra said, "What? What did you say?" "You heard me, Tetra. I want to go with you on your ship so I can rescue my older sister, Garnet." said Sasuke. "What? You want to come with us on our ship?" asked a still shocked Tetra as Sasuke nodded his head. "Do you even know or understand what you're asking? Listen kid, we're pirates, you hear? Pirates! You know... the terror of the seas! So what do we get out of bringing some helpless little kid with us? I'll tell you what we get... a headache! I know how worried and sad you are at the thought of losing your sister and all... but what does that have to do with us, huh?" asked Tetra. "And how do you figure that...?" said Quill as he butted in their conversation. "Whoa, whoa, wait a second! Since when did anyone say that YOU could butt in on our conversation, huh?" asked Gonzo. "Yeah... who are you?" asked Tetra. "Please! Just hear me out! All I am saying is... if you big bad pirates hadn't come to this peaceful little island... then that girl would not have been kidnapped now, would she?" asked Quill. "And just what do you mean by that?" asked Tetra. "Just be quiet for a few minutes and please listen to what I have to say: Now, as my job, I am hired to deliver letters. But... I spend most of my time travelling amongst the many different islands that I come across. But as a result, I have heard many things... haven't you heard that young girls have been getting kidnapped lately from all the regions of The Great Sea? Well, no matter. Whether you have heard it or not, this seems to be the case. Young girls with long ears like yours have been getting kidnapped... while at the same time... never to be seen again. And unless my eyes deceive me, that young girl who was just kidnapped from this tiny little island also has long ears, does she not? Much like YOU do Miss Fearsome Pirate. My point is that the bird mistook that poor girl for you, so that's why it grabbed her." said Quill as Tetra looked at Sasuke. "And correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe it was young Sasuke Uchiha of The Uchiha Clan here who saved you from the monsters of the forest, did he not?" asked Quill. "Sasuke... is this true?" asked Tetra as Sasuke nodded his head while saying, "Yes, Tetra. It's true. I thought you were dead. What else was I supposed to do? Watch you die? That's why I came, isn't it?" "Oh! I forgot one more thing. I also forgot to tell you of the place that the bird had kidnapped both you and Sasuke's sister." said Quill. "Where did he take her, Quill?" asked Sasuke. "He took her to... The Forsaken Fortress." said Quill. "The Forsaken Fortress? But... is that where...?" asked a shocked Tetra as she remembered that the same bird had captured her mother seven years ago. "So, what are you going to do? Well... anyway... under the circumstances... I don't think it'd be reasonable for you to let Sasuke tag along with you on your ship now, would it?" asked Quill as he flew away. "Hmph! I don't need him to tell me that! But anyway... I remember that that bird that had taken your sister to the Forsaken Fortress had also taken my mother to that same place seven years ago. And since then... I've been looking for her for seven years. And... I understand how you feel. Well... I can't believe I'm saying this: But Sasuke... I'll let you go with us on our ship under one condition." said Tetra. "And what would that be, Tetra?" asked Sasuke. "Well... you would have to look for a shield that will suit you. So here's the deal, Sasuke: If you can find a shield, I will let you go on our ship. Oh. And more thing: Although you're coming with us on our ship, Sasuke... you won't be able to see your family for a while. So don't come crying to me saying that you miss your family. I can't stand crybabies... and neither can my pirates. So... are we all clear?" asked Tetra as Sasuke nodded his head. "Good! See you in a few minutes!" cried Tetra as Sasuke ran to go to his house to get the sheild.

After Sasuke got inside his house, he noticed that the shield was missing. "Sasuke..." said Mikoto as he went to go and see his mother. "Is this... the shield you were looking for?" asked Mikoto as she turned around and gave the shield to Sasuke. "Here. Take it with you." said Mikoto as Sasuke took the shield. All of a sudden, his mother began crying. "So I guess it's true: Garnet has been kidnapped, hasn't she? What kind of terrible monster would want to capture an innocent child like her?" asked Mikoto as Fugaku (who was already there by the time that Sasuke got inside the house) comforted his sobbing wife. "Sasuke... promise us... that you will save your sister... and bring her home... okay?" asked Fugaku as tears started falling out of his eyes, too. "Don't worry... I promise." said Sasuke as he went outside.

As Sasuke got outside, he saw Itachi standing by the door to their house as he realized that his older brother overheard everything. "You heard?" asked Sasuke. "Every word. Sasuke... I'm not letting you go alone. Please... please take me with you." said Itachi as Sasuke smiled and said, "Okay." as he nodded his head. "Thank you... my little brother." said Itachi as he hugged Sasuke.

After Itachi and Sasuke got back to Tetra and her pirates, Sasuke introduced Itachi to Tetra. "Tetra... this is Itachi... my older brother... he'll also be coming along with us on our little trip." said Sasuke. "Hmmm... I guess he'll do on our little trip. After all... he is like a sidekick to you... right?" asked Tetra as the two Uchiha brothers nodded their heads. "Well... anyway... I see you finally found a shield... so what we waiting for? Let's get going!" cried Tetra as Sasuke and Itachi got inside the pirate ship.

As the ship was leaving Outset Island, Sasuke and Itachi's friends all waved goodbye to them as they said, "Goodbye Sasuke! Good luck saving Garnet! Take care of yourselves, boys!" as Sasuke and Itachi waved goodbye to their friends. Suddenly, Sasuke and Itachi saw their parents as Fugaku was comforting a sobbing Mikoto. "Sasuke... Itachi... good luck." said Mikoto to herself as Sasuke and Itachi waved goodbye to their parents. "Ugh... how long is going to take? Do you know?" asked an impatient Tetra as Sasuke and Itachi looked at her. "Are you sure you shouldn't just quit right now? After all, you do have to save your sister, right boys?" asked Tetra as she smirked and then closed her left eye as she said, "I can tell that from this point until we save your sister, you're going to be all weepy-eyed on us. And like I said before: I can't stand crybabies... and neither can my pirates. Hey, there's still time, you know. Are you sure we shouldn't just turn around and take you back to your little island? Hmmm?" "Shut up! What makes you think you know anything about her or my island? It's easy for you to talk, you have no idea!" shouted Sasuke. "Well, gee, I was just saying... gosh! You don't have to get all defensive about it, Sasuke! Just try to calm down for Nayru's sake. Gosh!" said Tetra. "Hmph. You have no idea how I'm feeling right now, Tetra... you have no idea how I feel." said Sasuke as he looked back at Outset Island. 


End file.
